


In All Our Years Series Guide

by ashdeanmanns



Series: In All Our Years [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashdeanmanns/pseuds/ashdeanmanns
Summary: Due to getting questions (and a request to share the Barnes family tree), I'm making a Series Guide to In All Our Years.This guide includes:•The Barnes family tree•Info that was not directly revealed, things I've gotten questions over•A list of deleted scenes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: In All Our Years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574968
Kudos: 10





	In All Our Years Series Guide

This family tree comes directly out of my notes. It is incomplete. I add to it as I write the Barnes family in different fics (I've only used it full-length one time before, for a fic that is far from being posted.)

Bucky: 1917  
Rebecca: 1918  
Eleanor: 1924  
Dominic: 1935  
Peggy: 1921  
Steve: 1918

Grant: 1956  
Chrys: 1962  
Bianca: 1971

REBECCA BARNES  
HUSBAND  
William Proctor  
Gabe Jones  
CHILDREN  
(Proctor) James: 1939  
(Proctor) Elizabeth: 1941  
(Jones) Matthew: 1958  
(Jones) Charles: 1958  
GRANDCHILDREN  
James and Honor: JT, Elijah  
Elizabeth and Eric: Lillian, Ella, Willow 1981  
Matthew and Tina: Stephanie 1982  
Charles and Christine: Antoine 1988  
GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN  
JT: Tyler (2001), Camden (1991

DOMINIC BARNES  
WIFE  
Gracie  
CHILDREN  
Marcus: 1966  
Stephanie: 1970  
Penny: 1987  
GRANDCHILDREN  
Marcus and Claire:  
Stephanie and Robert: Bailey, Thomas, Alexander  
Penny and Ethan:  
GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN  
Bailey and John: Jaimie 2007

BUCKY BARNES  
WIFE  
Peggy Carter  
CHILDREN  
Grant: 1956  
Chrysanthemum: 1962  
Bianca: 1971  
GRANDCHILDREN  
Grant and Brooke: Gregory 1986, Sarah 1989, Richard 1991  
Chrys and West: May 1988, Dylan 1992  
Bianca and Nathan:  
GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN  
Greg and Emma: Julia 2009, Jordan 2011  
Mary and Richard Parker: Peter 2001, oes into Ben Parker and May's custody in 07, entering the Barnes family.

Some Info:

•Civil War, Tony and Bucky's relationship

All I knew going into Civil War was that I didn't want Zemo to manipulate Steve. 1, Steve seemed kind of separate from the Avengers, and 2, it wasn't his time to shine. I was thinking, this story is all about Bucky's most inner, hurtful thoughts. The Winter Soldier - and the fact that he was meant to be that - is one of the biggest ones.

What if Zola got partway through Bucky's conditioning? It remained with Bucky, dormant because it wasn't triggered. But Zola figured out it existed, and Bucky was his way to the Avengers.

Tony and Bucky's relationship is trashed, no matter how close they were before the Accords. Tony is upset that Bucky chose that time to be selfish - he chose himself and Steve over Tony and the Avengers. Bucky has always been there for Tony, and promised he always would.

What Tony doesn't know - Bucky and Steve didn't come back because, outside of being counted as criminals, T'Challa offered them valuable help. Not because Bucky was mad at him.

Siberia did happen, more or less. Bucky and Nat didn't have a chance to tell Tony about his parents, after Project Insight, so they buried it.

As shown near the end of WBSA, Bucky feels incredibly guilty over not being there for Tony. He still feels protective of him, even though he believes that Tony hates him.

•Bucky and Nat

They are very much in love. Due to their backgrounds with intimacy (Bucky's loss of Steve and his horrible marriage, Nat's time as a Black Widow), they were both terrified to tell each other they loved each other in the ten years they were together because that would make what they had real, and then it could be torn apart.

Despite the past relationship, Nat and Steve become very close friends. (Their friendship is explored further in the second half of the series.)

•Grant's death

Grant was killed by the Winter Soldier, as officially clarified in 2010. Before going to investigate Camp Lehigh and Zola's databanks, he left a folder on his desk for his father. Bucky and Nat first went to DC to tell Peggy the news, and by they time they get to Grant's office to get the folder, his office was completely cleared out. The folder had the information of Hydra, Project Insight, and the Winter Soldier's true identity.

•Steve's PTSD

Steve's PTSD doesn't have a giant place in this half because it's not his time to shine. As said before, this half was for Bucky. I promise, I didn't overlook him. The second half of this series will dive deep into his character.

Deleted scenes! (Either originally planned and tossed away, or partway written and gotten rid of because they didn't fit or I was too lazy to finish them.)

Bucky seeing the Grand Canyon.

Bucky doing extreme AIDS activism in the 80s (as he mentions in his speech in 2000 after Grant's death).

Tony coming back from Afganistan. Bucky was there when Rhodey dropped him off on mainland, accompanied him to the press conference. Bucky leaves after telling Tony he's proud of him, before Obadiah separates Tony and the press.

Bucky being a sarcastic little bitch to Pierce during TWS.

Bucky teaching one of his great nieces how to swing dance. Nat doesn't know who Swayze is (after making a Dirty Dancing reference) and he is ofFEnded.

Bucky going to a school presentation by that same niece. It was a compilation of the WWII Howling Commando reels, edited into color. (The videos are almost all unofficial, "bloopers" that were either kept in SHIELD storage or held onto by Howard. The compilation includes: Steve and Bucky kissing when they are alone and believe that the camera was off, the Howlies singing jazz, Bucky screaming at Steve about being reckless and saying that he's not on the brink of death anymore so he should stop acting like it, etc).

Bucky and a very pregnant Peg having an in-depth discussion about Vietnam and what to name their firstborn.

Bucky refused to fight in Korea and Vietnam. He didn't tell anyone, but he believed that the fight wasn't against Communism itself, but against dictators and fascists. He never wanted to return to the frontlines, as he expresses in the beginning of 2000.

Grant's S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy graduation.

Bucky goes to California for Mortia's funeral, some guy tries to mug him. Instead he gets his ass beat, and Bucky gets reprimanded for "attacking a civilian" on national news coverage.

Bucky is inserted into an Agents of Shield Episode, s1ep12. I only left that first scene.

Grant's wedding.

Dominic Barnes' funeral.

Aspects of Civil War - the airport battle, part of Siberia.

Steve waking up from cyro.

Steve and Bucky playing with their herd of goats and the kids in their village.

Steve yelling at Bucky about being stuck in Wakanda while Bucky goes and fights with the rogue Avengers. This is when Steve first starts fighting again as his own choice, no motive or force.

If you still have questions after reading this, feel free to comment them. I'll respond, and add the info to the guide.

As of right now, Part 3 should be out sometime in April. I'm still in the process of creating my outline, but there are a few things written.

I hope this was helpful!  
-ADM


End file.
